Waiting an Eternaty for You
by Xx-TaintedXBlood-xX
Summary: What happens when the Naruto girls befall death like states, waiting for their savoir, their time to awaken and find true love...SakuXGaa, TemXShika, HinaXNar, InoXSai, TenXNeji...my very first fanfic here.


**Summary: **What happens when the Naruto girls befall death like states, waiting for their savoir, their time to awaken and find true love.. This is a twisted tale of the Disney princesses, where the stories aren't quite what they're told to be...Yet everythings better twisted..(Or fried!)

**Discalimer: **I don't own Naruto...If I did, I'd be rich (good song bare naked ladies!)

"You wanted to see me, Lady Tsunade?"A girl said, peeking her pink head around from a heavy, brown maple door. Her green eyes moving towards her mentor, who sat behind her mahogony desk. The blonde woman traced the tips of her fingers around the lip of a cup filled with Sake.

"Yes, I have a mission for you. Come in."Tsunade said, her amber eyes taking in her student. Sakura Haruno was an exquisit sight indeed. Her pink hair had grown to the middle of her back again, her pale skin looking like porcelain, and her emerald eyes were mezmorizing. She was outfitted in a red bellyshirt with no sleeves, black spandex shorts, ared fabric dangling from the side. Black, knee high boots, and black gloves hanging from her belt were also part of her outfit. Tsunade shook herself strait.

"Quite a complicated mission."Sakura said, her brows furrowing a little, after Tsunade handed her a scroll.

"Being the personal guard of the Kazekake is quite the honor, his siblings cannot protect him with the war ragin on."The blonde said, taking a sip of her sake.

"Who is to accomiany me?"She asked briskly, her doubts fading as soon as they had appeared. She had her game face on, standing in front of her mentor, stiff as a board.

"Chose who you like."

"In this case, I would like to keep team 7 together. Kakashi will lead the mission, not I."She answered smooth and quickly. She hated going on solo missions, and this was her first team mission in weeks. She would love it, if she had the people she truseted to back her up.

"Very well. Inform them and leave immeadiatly. Dismissed."

"Yes lady."And with that, Sakura dissappeared to find her team. She found Naruto at his typical spot eating his 6th bowl of ramen, Sai at a clearing in the forest, painting, and Kakashi...Well he was also being typical, readin his pervy book under a tree.

Once she gathered the three comrads, she held out the scroll for Kakashi without saying a word to her comrads. She was angry, but she didn't know why, and it wouldn't go away either.

"Alright. It takes three days to get to Suna, we must move out quickly. The mission is to protect Kazekage Gaara."Kakashi ordered after reading the scroll thoroughly. Naruto perked up after hearing this, his blue eyes held excitment.

"What are we waiting for! Lets go!"He shouted and took off, forcing the others to hurry to catch up with him. It was futile though, he was too fast and eager, that they were always at least 20 steps away from him.

They traveled silently, the sun sinking away little by little, turning the clouds blood red and orange, with deep pinks as well. It looked murderous to Sakura and she forced her head to look forward. Seeing it made the anger she felt stronger, and she was annoyed.

Kakashi was ahead now, leading the group like old times, reminding her of HIM. She shook herself from the very thought of it, gladly taking in the annoyance from the previous feeling.

The sun had fully set now, revieling the moon oppisite of which it rested in. The silver moon lit up against the pitch black sky, where stars had appeared as well, twinkling just as bright. No clouds were seen, it was just a perfect night she noted as she looked up.

Kakashi stopped on a heavy branch of an oak nearly 30 feet in front of all of them.

"We should set up camp."He suggested as Naruto landed.

"What? NO! Come on!"Naruto protested, his voice startling some birds resting for the night. They flew away in terror and alarm.

"Not everyone has the same Stamina as you Naruto."Sakura stopped next to him, slightly out of breath. They had been running from tree to tree for over six hours now.

"How about we just walk?"Sai suggested, stopping next to Sakura. It seemed to be a silent agreement as they all jumped down, the branch, despite its size, relieved from the strain.

"I hope this goes well."Sakura said, mostly to herslef, but they heard.

"What do you mean Sakura? How hard can it be?"He scoffed back at her.

"Naruto, Gaara is a wanted man by many. That is the whole point of the mission."She snapped, holding herself against the bitter cold.

"It'll be okay Sakura."Sai said, comforting her as best as he could. It helped, but only slightly.

"I hope so."She muttered.

They decieded to camp for the night, Kakashi taking watch, Sai staying up to paint in the moonlight, Sakura falling asleep faster then expected, and Naruto snoring loudly.

As soon as the sun was rising, the group packed up and left, leaving no sign that they were ever there. Silently, once again, they made their way to Suna. Sakura let the silence blanket her, it felt good and it drowned out the feeling she continued to have.

It was a good four hours before the trees thinned out and left nothing but sand in front of them. Glad that they packed extra water, they drank from their canteens continously.

"I didn't remember it being this bad!"Naruto shouted over the roaring wind, and he was instantly rewarded with sand in his mouth. They put up their arms in defense against the sun and blasts of sand.

Finally the village gates loomed over them, stating their positiona nd purpose they were let in. They headed towards the tower, where they were greeted with the Kazekage's siblings, Temari and Kankuro.

Temari was blonde, her grey eyes not so innocent, her skin tanned. She was wearing her clothing of a kimono, cutting off at the knees, a dark purple obi wrapped around her waist, and her giant fan placed onto her back. He brother Kankoro had the exact oppisite features. His slightly visible brown hair and brown eyes, paint spread acrossed his face, and his skin unusually pale, due to the outfit he wore. Which consited of a black two piece outfit, longsleeved and his pants reached down to his ankles. A material covered his hair and neck as well.

"earlier thank expected."Temari mumered, though she was glad they arrived.

"Can't complain Temari, geeze."Kankuro snorted, throwing up his hands in defense as she whipped around ready to land a punch.

"Sorry. It's just, so many hits have been placed on Gaara lately, me and kankuro haven't had a moments rest."Temari apologized, lowering her fist.

"As the scroll says and we understand, but why us?"The pinkett asked, catching a questioning look from Naruto.

"Why? Because, Gaara requested you."She answered as she opened two, large and heavy red doors, that led into the Kazekage's office. The red head was focused on a stack of paperwork. His seafoam eyes rimmed with black and a red tatto of ai on his forhead.

"Gaara, the Leaf Shinobi are here."Kankuro said, the man snapped his head up.

"Sooner than expected."He said while greeting them.

"Well, Naruto here was too eager."Kakashi joked while ruffling the blonde spiky hair down.

"Technically your mission doesn't start until tommorow. So, instead you'll enjoy the day in Suna."Gaara said. Sakura, hearing this, was excited. She always wanted to study the villages, but never got the chance to, and now she did.

"Thank you, Lord Kazekage."Sakura said, being the first to speak. Soon the others followed suit,and being dismissed by Gaara walked through the hallways and out into the sweltering heat.

"Meet here at sundown."Kakashi ordered and dissapeared, no doubt to go read his pervy book.

"I'm going to see if there's a ramen shop around here!"Naruto said, more like shouted and ran off down the road.

"What're you going to do Sakura?"Sai asked her. She shrugged and looked at her comrad.

"Just walk around, maybe go to the library."She said, the last part merely to herself though.

"I'll be at the overhang."He said, pointing to a high cliff that over looked the city. To paint, she thought. She envied him for his artistic abilities, after all it was his primary weapon in combat too.

She walked the opposite way, window shopping and looking at the styles of clothes and jewlrey. She especially liked the weaponary and bought a few short swords. One was edged with black and the other red, they both had engraves near the hilt. The black one said- silent Death and the red one- red steel. The names puzzled her, but thats why she was interested in them in the first place.

She stopped at the stone steps of the library, debating on wheather or not to go in. She seemed to loose herself when she was reading, getting lost in the seemingly endless words until there are no more. Looking up at the sun in the sky, she analyzed at how high it was to see the time left she had. Four hours! I mise well enjoy it. She thought while climbing them, her long hair, swaying back and forth as she ascended.

What the medic saw next left her brethless. Red carpets were placed on top of the marble floors, leading to sections of the library. A high-domed cieling and tall windows were crafted with carvings. As well as the tables with vases and freshly cut flowers placed every 10 feet or so, paintings placed above them.

She saw the medical section and immediatly went towards it, her feet padding softly on the crimson carpet. Her hair catching eyes of the few that were there, making her way to her destination. A book called Remidies caught her eye with it's yellow cover and the herbs printed along the binding. Picking it up and walking over to a chair, she put her hair up and began to lose herself in the complex equations and doses.

"I see you've found an intrest."the kazekage's voice sounded through the empty room. She hadn't even hear him come in, yet there he was.

"Would you like to sit?"She asked, patting the chair next to her. He obliged explaining that he couldn't catch up with Naruto, and that she was the only other person on the team he knew. "Of course."smiled the girl.

"How are you enjoying the city?"He asked, his body facing her.

"Quite well actually. Everything is so beautiful."She answered her voice glazed with rememberance of the city. He then went into the History of Suna. The founder, the wars, the builings and the architectual work of the carvings placed in each one. She was mesmorized at it and how he told it, like he rehearsed it before he went to bed(assuming that he did). He finished with the cultural diffrences and backgrounds of wearponary(which she insisted on knowing).

"Nothing is quite more..moving than hearing a history quit like that lord Kazekaga."She said, still in awe.

"Hn...Anyway, tall me of this inrest of yours."He said, aqua eyes moving slightly towards the book.

"Well."She began hesitantly."I was taught under Tsunade-sama and after she was done teaching me...I wanted more. I wanted the ability to help people. like back what happened...a year..ago..."She didn't need to say more. Gaara knew what had happened when her village was destroyed by Pein. "I know how un-shinobi like that sounds, bu-"being cut off by Gaara.

"Being a shinobi is all about helping people."He simply said. She stared at him for a moment, thinking, then nodded smiling at him as her thanks.

She stared out the window, the sun begining to set, painting the sky in bright oranges and pinks. She was glad it wasn't like the blood red color as before. Sighing she got up and replaced the book to its rightful place.

"I shall escort you to your tower, Lord Kazekage. It is my mission."She added the last part when he protested. Together they walked out of the library and into the semi-crowded streets, heading right for the tower.

"See you tommorrow, lord Kazekage."She said bowing. He entered the building leaving her alone to wait for her comrads.

The feeling grew as she woke up, making tea. It grew as she put her armbands on, tied her hair in a ponytail. It grew as she placed her weapon pouch on her thigh, as she walked closer to the office.

They were immeadiatly given their positions for the next few days. Kakashi was to watch the roof, Sai was to watch the basement/ lower floors, Naruto was to watch the upper halls, and Sakura was given the office. Where Lord Kazegage himself would be all day. The feeling couldn't disturb her more.

Two gurads stood by Gaara as he did paperwork at his desk. She paced, stealing glances at him while doing the stacks of paperwork. Unlike Tsunade, he actually read them and took his time, Sea foam eyes absorbing all of it.

It was an hour or two when Sakura finally let her guard down, when she thought everything was going great, without any flaws. That is until Sai's voiced chimed through the wireless radio she wore around her neck.

"I just saw a foriegn figure!"He exclaimed. Gaara's head snapped up.

"Position?"She asked instinctivly, stopping her in her tracks.

"I lost them! They're making their way up!"

"I've got one up here.."Kakashi's chimed in. Clashes of metal was heard clearly from the background.

"Sai, run your position upwards towards Naruto's station."She ordered.

"Saw them! They're fast Sakura!"Naruto exclaimed, his loud voice piercing her ears.

"Sai's on his way, give your position!"

"Kakashi, identification?"She asked. Even though she wasn't leading the mission, it came to her mind and she said it without second thought.

"Sai...sector B...5 meters"She heard Naruto fill out her order.

"Black robes, red clouds, Sakura-"Kakashi answered, sympathy coating her name. Her parents were killed in the attack from Pein on Konoha, along with many other fellow comrads.

"Just stop them! Keep them alive if possible!"She barked, implying the order to Sai and Naruto as well.

"Right!"The three of them replied in unison. Sakura turned towards the Kaze.

"You two, get him away from the windows and into the center. Watch the doors. Gaara, put up your barrier now!"She ordered, wincing ever so slightly at the fact that she spoke to higher power.

Though without arguing the three of them got into position.

"Sai, Naruto position?"She asked.

"We lost him. They were making their way up."Naruto answered, confusion apparent in his voice. _One from above, the other from below. Hn, it makes no sense, its predictable. Plus they must know the layout for a type of attack like this, and that means they know they can't enter this level without triggering the-that's it!_ she thought in stance.

"Sai, Naruto! They're heading for the outside! This level is blocked off by the chakra barrier, head over to the North wing!"She said. They both agreed through their radios.

"They've done this before, but I was on the roof last time."Gaara said, his sand barrier depleting a little to show his face.

"This time, you're safe!"She said, her back to him facing the window.

An instant later the windows shatterd and shards of glass blew inward by an unknown force, dodging them all Sakura stood in her fighting stance. Her eyes widened in shock though as the figure before her appeared. His cloak covering his lower half of his face, messy auborn hair placed on his head and lazy eyes pierced through her.

"You're dead, I killed your ass!"She said finding her voice. Anger and ice edged it, in rememberance of Elder Chiyo. Her fist tightened, making the black leather moan in strain.

"Sasori?"Gaara asked, disbelief coating his own voice.

"Gaara get the barrier up, you two watch his back and side at all times!"She ordered, her heart thumping a million miles an hour. "Sai, Naruto help Kakashi with Diedara!"

The medic knew she couldn't afford to get poisoned, let alone them.

"Affirmative."Sai said.

"Sakura, you can-"Naruto was cut off.

"Listen to me dammit! Kakashi will need all the help he can get, even with his Sharigan he cannot detect Diedara's movements _and_ dodge the explosives at the same time. I've got this, now move god damn it!"She shouted, her eyes never leaving Sasori's, who seemed to be amused at this.

"Right!"He said after a slight pause.

"Two in one."Sasori said, even his voice was lazy.

"Touch them and you're dead!"She snapped.

"My, aren't we the big one now? Hn, quite funny, but I find this more interesting now that you aren't cowering behind my grandma."He taunted.

_Our attacks are useless in an enclosed area like this. We both know each others attacks, but anything could have changed. He looks human, but I doubt he strayed from his puppeteering...and poision.._ She thought, scanning his features.

She charged, fist pumped with chakra, while he threw shuriken covered in purple liquid. Just as I thought! The pinkett exclaimed, dodging with difficulty at the speed and force behind it. She caught his cloak and slammed him into the ground, knocking the wind from his lungs. Though she was hardly done as she swung him into the wall, creating a huge hole.

He, himslef charged, and did a roundhouse kick, which Sakura blocked, both arms covering the side of her head. While he was caught by that, she kicked him with her right foot, getting a surprised gasp as he caught it and slammed her into the oppisite wall. Her breath caught as her chest filled with air from the impact. The medics knee was jammed up against her chest as he pinned her to the wall. He enjoyed the agony he had caused his previous killer.

"You even grew out that pretty pink hair." He said, grabbing a fistfull of it in his hand. Doing a combo, she punched with her making him block it with his free hand, then she punched with her right, which he let go of her hair and blocked. Using him as support, she leaned her weight onto her bad knee and onto him, pushing away slightly, which allowed her to use her other leg and kick him onto the far side of the room.

She crumpled to the floor as she was free, her leg jammed and definatly with torn cartliage and tendons. Though, without effort, she healed them and stood up, watching Sasori rise from his position as well.

"That's right, I had forgotten you were a medic."

"I highly doubt that Sasori..You know damn well that is a certain piece of information that cannot slip your mind, knowing that I made an anti venom."She spat, crouching once again. He looked at her, clearly amused but irritated as well.

_This has to be it...We can't do anything in here, and he knows all my moves.._she thought glumly. The medic charged at the awaiting man who held a poisioned Katana in his hand. At the last second she drew Silent Death and parried the blade with one hand, with the other she swung at him with Red steel, slicing his robe. Instantly there was a small flame that ignited his sleeve, just where Red steel had sliced. Now I could get used to these!

Sensing this as a distraction, she grabbed his arm and leaped outside, paperbombs attached to his sleeves. Instead of letting go, she held on as he struggled to escape, but never the less, it was too late. The explosion sent Sasori into the city and blasted her into the office against the sand barrier, breaking it and slamming into the wall.

"Sakura are you alright, the explosion!"Kakashi asked.

"Yea, I've done that plenty of times."She answered and he believed her. He knew that she liked her explosives and there has been more thaan one incident where she cheated death.

Gaara looked at her as she stood up, bracing her hand against the wall for support, as well the two guards who were knocked down by her sudden entrance.

Something whistled in the air and automatically she stepped in front of Gaara, only to get Sasori's katana to pierce 4 milimeters from her heart, blood instantly soaking her shirt. Her lips were stained with red, the warm liquid cascaded down her chin, and onto her bare neck.

Sasori leaped in with tattered robes and stared in shock at the interference, his lazy eyes now wide, his mouth agape making no noise. He stared as she pulled out the blade, the metal drenched with blood, her healing wound glimering a vibrant green.

"Valiant...but once again stupid."He murmmered low, dropping his head but still staring at her. The wound now was completley healed, though the poision was spreading through her system fast. He was about to make his final move, taking out scrolls to summon his puppets even with the enclosed area.

"Sakura!"Gaara protested as she moved into position once more.

"Listen Gaara, my mission is to protect you. So let me protect you dammit!"She shouted."Put the barrier up no-"

"Sasori! We have to get out of here, un!" A blonde on a clay bird yelled, cutting her off . _He lost another arm_? The auborn head asked himself, That's two times in the past month.

"Until next time, Sakura."He said stiffly and ran out, leaping onto the giant bird as it batted its wings and soared through the sky. She fell backwards, darkness surrounding her vision, only to be caught in Gaara's arms, blood getting onto the front of his robe.

"They retreated-Sakura!"Naruto yelled as he burst into the room, eyes taking in the fragile form in the Kazekage's arms. He was followed by Kakashi and Sai, who knelt down beside them. Her eyes focused on staying open. Everytime she blinked, she would open them even slowly than the last, causing her much pain.

"Sasori..escaped...Lord Kazekage is safe..."She reported like she wasn't even in pain. "Recorded poision in examination booklet...in my bag..."her eyes closed heavily, though she welcomed the darkness, welcomed the numbness.

"We need to get her to Tsunade!" Naruto yelled.

"It takes three days Naruto, she'll never make it!"Sai countered. Kakashi reached for her bag and pulled out a small black leather bound book, a red ribbon marking its last entrance. His eye scanned the pages, looking at it with wonder. If this goes into the wrong hands, who knows what will happen! He thought, finding the anti-venom.

"Lets get her to the Suna hospital now!"He ordered. Gaara could only obey as Sakura layed limp in his arms, her pink hair flowing with each gentle movement he placed while going to the hospital.

She really was a Sleeping Beauty.

**A/N:Theres more, so don't go! How was it? Was it terrible? I know it isn't much, I thought Sakura fit the part for Aroura(sp i no i no!)...Well if you like, please review...I'm just so blah with this story! Please follow on the sleeping beauty, and upcoming others. Plus, there is no SasoriXSakura in...maybe...I haven't thought that far yet!**


End file.
